


January illustration for Bloody Will Graham Calendar 2017

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Fanart, Hannibal AU, Hannigram - Freeform, Human Sacrifice, Ice Vampires, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Snow, Trees, Vampires, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Mokuyoubi wrote a wonderfully filthy fic to accompany this picture... Ice In Your Veins
This was part of a brilliant, multi artist, Bloody Will calendar project - more details on their tumblr
 this picture on my tumblr





	

 

 

These are some of the sketches I used

 

 


End file.
